Mas que un Vampiro
by Fer-J
Summary: Bella es convertida por los vulturi al ver que tiene un gran potencial para ser un vampiro pero ella sera mas que solo un vampiro.
1. Nueva vida

**Disclaimer**: los personajes al igual que otras cosas son sacadas de Twilight (libro y peliculas) propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 1: "nueva vida"**

Cuerpos, solo había eso, cuerpos inertes tirados por todos lados y entonces lo vi, los cuerpos de mis padres estaban ahí, corrí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas solo para encontrar cuerpos sin vida. La desesperación se apodero de mi y no podía hacer más que llorar entonces escuche ruidos y el temor empezó a invadirme quizás el acecino de todo el pueblo sigue presente y me matara también, pero entonces lo vi y no era solo uno habían al menos cinco personas vestidas completamente de negro, las lagrimas de mis ojos no me permitían mirar bien pero sabía que se acercaban.

—una sigue viva—me limpie las lagrimas y entonces mire quien hablaba, era una joven de tamaño pequeño y rostro hermoso entonces me percate de algo sus ojos eran rojos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —el tono de su voz era amable sin embargo se notaba la autoridad con lo que ordeno por una respuesta.

—soy Isabella … ustedes son ¿vampiros? —tenía miedo pero si iba a morir al menos quería saber a manos de quien moriría o colmillos.

—Isabella nombre tan bello como tú y cuanta valentía al decir lo que somos, mi nombre es Aro y somos los Vulturi no te preocupes la criatura que termino con todos los habitantes de tu pueblo ya fue … castigada.

—Aro tenemos que encargarnos de ella, sabe de nuestra existencia.

—tranquilo Cayo presiento que esta joven también oculta algo ¿no es así? ¿Qué es lo que eres Isabella?

—Bella por favor, soy una hechicera —mentí en realidad soy una simple aprendiz.

—Podrías mostrarme un poco — ahí estaba otra vez su tono autoritario pero ¿porque me extendía la mano? —Tengo el don de ver cualquier pensamiento que hallas tenido.

Avance y tome su mano entonces sentí como algo se metía en mi mente hasta que lo rechace y mire en su rostro la confusión e inmediatamente la fascinación.

—Maravilloso, ¿Cómo lo haz hecho? — esa sonrisa diabólica me hacía temblar nuevamente y pude ver como el resto de vampiros estaban confundidos.

—Yo … no lo se sentí como algo se metía a mi mente y la sensación no me agrado y lo saque—dije con algo de vergüenza y temor.

—Tenemos que matarla Aro

—No lo creo Cayo, esta joven sería una buena adquisición, ¿Qué opinas Marcus?

—Te apoyo Aro, estoy de acuerdo esta joven tiene talento.

—Bien Bella, no te mataremos a menos que así lo desees.

—¿Qué es lo que pasara conmigo?

—Seras una vampira…Marcus hazlo.

Eso fue lo último que recuerdo, después todo fue dolor y no paro por casi tres días cuando desperté estaba en un cuarto con poca iluminación y ahí estaba esa jovencita de ojos rojos vigilándome.

—Al fin despiertas, Aro estará feliz. — me miro y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro y solo escuche un susurro proveniente de ella "Dolor" y entonces sentí el dolor mas desgarrador que había sentido en toda mi vida quería que parara y así paso, en cuanto lo quise paso.

—¿Qué fue eso? — pregunte con miedo, el coraje estaba en sus ojos y una sonrisa salto de sus labios.

—Mi don, nadie lo ha resistido ni siquiera Aro, ¿Cómo lo paraste?

—No lo se, quería que parara y paro, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Jane estamos en Volterra, el resto de tus preguntas serán contestadas por Aro, vamos.

Me levante y la seguí, caminamos por túneles hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera que apenas llegamos se abrió dentro había tres sillas enormes donde estaban sentados Cayo, Aro y Marcus

—Querida Bella la inmortalidad te queda bien.

—Gracias Aro.

—Dime Bella que piensas hacer ahora—Marcus hablo, creí que solo Aro hablaba.

—Quiero regresas a mi pueblo y buscar algunos objetos de mi familia y lo que pase después aun es un misterio.

—Querida Bella lamento decirte que no puedes salir aun, eres una neófita no podrás controlar tu sed y puedes matar sin pensarlo.

—¿Sed? De que hablas Aro

—¿No sientes arder tu garganta bella? —pude notar la curiosidad y el asombro en su cara, no sabía a que sed se refería supongo que a sangre.

—No, siento la boca seca eso es todo, puedo retirarme. — se bien que entendieron que quería irme a mi pueblo con esta frase.

—Aro, que planeas hacer con la chica— Cayo hablo, de los tres sin duda es el que da más miedo, como quisiera leer su mente en este momento y saber que oculta tras esa mirada.

"_Espero que no quiera que se quede es una simple jovencita no veo gran cosa en ella"_

Lo escuche, sabía que era Cayo pero no abrió los labios, acaso realmente leí sus pensamientos o es que será que todos los vampiros leen la mente, estuve tentada a preguntar pero Aro hablo antes de que pudiera.

—Bella, querida Bella que te parece si te acompaño a tu pueblo, solo para evitar que cometas asesinatos masivos.

—Aro si tu plan es acompañarme solo para traerme de vuelta no tienes que hacerlo.

—No, no, no claro que no, todos los miembros de la guardia están aquí por su propia elección.

—está bien, ¿Cuándo podemos irnos? —su compañía no era de mi agrado me hacía sentir vigilada.

—Ahora mismo no te preocupes en el camino te daré algo de beber.

Aro se levanto de su enorme silla y me indico la salida, entonces llamo a Jane supongo que ella también vendrá, salimos del castillo y ya era de noche corrimos y corrimos sin cansancio alguno la velocidad ciertamente fue increíble, entonces Aro paro.

—Querida Bella es hora de tu primera caza, escucha, ataca a un humano que se encuentre solo, no en lugares públicos, los vampiros tenemos que pasar desapercibido.

—Aro yo …—no encontraba las palabras para decirle que no quería beber sangre, el solo recordar a todo mi pueblo muerto no me lo permitía — de verdad lo siento pero no quiero matar a un humano, si hubiera otra forma, no se, sangre de donadores o algún animal …

Pude escuchar el gruñido de ambos vampiros y la cara de molestia de Jane seguido de eso escuche una risa burlona.

—Bella al parecer quieres ser… vegetariana.

— ¿Vegetariana?

—veras, aun que los vampiros nos alimentamos de sangre humana hay unos cuantos aquelarres que se alimentan de sangre de animales, nosotros los llamamos "vegetarianos"

—Entonces eso quiero, quiero ser vegetariana—dije con seguridad, si eso evitaba la muerte de más humanos es lo que haría.

—Bien a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con esa dieta, no puedo obligarte a beber sangre humana, Jane lleva a Bella por algún animal.

Después de beber la sangre de un pobre animal seguimos nuestro camino hasta mi antiguo hogar, Jane me hablo de todas las reglas que los Vulturi tienen y como ellos son como la realeza de los vampiros, me hablo de lo que está prohibido y sobre esos dichosos dones que algunos vampiros tienen, Aro dijo que yo tengo uno aun no sabe cuál es pero es un don poderoso y que gracias a él estoy viva.

Llegamos a lo que algún dia fue un pueblo ahora solo había escombros, me pregunto qué paso con los cuerpos.

—Aro ¿Qué paso con los cuerpos?

—Cuando pasa un desastre como este, para no levantar sospechas quemamos todo, la razón por la que no quemamos el pueblo fue por ti, así que aprovecha el momento, busca lo que necesitas y despídete por que lo quemaremos todo.

Aro y Jane se apartaron supongo que para darme espacio, sentí como la nostalgia se apoderaba de mi entre a cada casa que había despidiéndome de mi gente aun que sabía que ya no estaban y por último la casa que fue de mi familia. Mi padre era como el jefe del pueblo y mi madre la mejor hechicera que hubiera en todo el mundo o al menos para mí así era. Recorrí cada rincón no sabía que llevarme supongo que no necesitare nada, estaba por salir cuando me llamaron fue todo tan extraño pero en mi vida todo ha sido raro.

Todo se volvió oscuro ya no me encontraba en la casa ahora estaba en la nada pero no estaba sola ni tenía miedo frente a mi estaban mis papas aun que sabía que no estaban vivos.

"_Bella hija, escucha no tenemos tiempo sabemos lo que eres pero no debes olvidar lo que fuiste"_

"_A que te refieres mama"_

"_Antes de ser un vampiro fuiste una hechicera recuerda que nuestra familia se extingue eres la única sobreviviente no puedes dejar la magia"_

"_pero yo ni siquiera soy una hechicera solo soy una aprendiz"_

"_hija escucha yo sabía lo que iba a pasar pero no podía evitarlo no podía dejarte sola así que encerré mi mente y la de tu padre en un collar, búscalo y llévalo contigo al igual que todos los libros que encuentres que te puedan servir para tu aprendizaje"_

Todo volvió a la normalidad, seguía en mi casa de pie, me di cuenta que tenía un collar en la mano supuse que es al que se refería mi madre, inmediatamente busque todo lo que me pudiese ayudar, no tarde mucho en menos de lo que pensé estaba mirando como todo se incendiaba.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Bella? —se que Aro quiere que regrese con él a Volterra y por ahora es el único lugar al que puedo ir.

—Aro si estás de acuerdo quiero regresar a Volterra con ustedes.

—Estoy encantado con tu decisión querida Bella.

Y así fue como empezó mi nueva "vida", ahora soy Isabella una chica de 17 años para la eternidad, soy una vampira con magia en mi.


	2. Control

**Disclaimer**: los personajes al igual que otras cosas son sacadas de Twilight (libro y peliculas) propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 2: "Control"**

Desde mi conversión a vampira ya pasaron tres años practico magia todos los días, al principio me costó mucho trabajo pero ahora siento como todo fluye en mi, Aro descubrió mi don y está encantado con lo que puedo hacer el se convirtió en parte de mi familia como un tío, Marcus es amable pero mantiene su distancia y Cayo el aun me ve como la jovensita que encontraron y debían matar. El resto de la guardia se limita a traerme uno que otro animal para comer, en mi estancia aquí Jane es la única, aparte de Aro, que intenta mantener una conversación conmigo.

—Bella puedo pasar, Heidi llego con la cena y trajo un oso para ti—un oso, la imagen de Heidi cargando un oso me hizo reír por un momento.

—Pasa Jane—cuando estuvo dentro me mando una mirada desaprobatoria al ver mis libros sobre la mesa.

—Aun estudiando Bella, es que acaso no te aburres.

—No hay más que hacer, además quiero dominar mi don a la perfección— la verdad es que desde que supe que el "control" era mi don he querido manejarlo no solo en mi, Aro me ayuda todo lo que puede pero tiene otros asuntos que tratar.

—No me queda totalmente claro tu don crees que podrías explicarme un poco.

—Mi don es el control, yo decido lo que quiero, he mejorado muchísimo pero ahora quiero controlar otras cosas— ni siquiera yo se cómo explicar mi don, la curiosidad que siento por como Jane llego a los Vulturi salió y tuve que preguntar—Jane como llegaste aquí.

—Como tú, Aro me trajo.

—Me podrías contar— la curiosidad me mataba.

—pues—dudo por unos momentos y entonces empezó su historia—yo nací en Galicia al igual que Alec mi hermano, naci en esa época donde mataban a cualquier persona solo por ser acusada de brujería o algo parecido, mi madre era religiosa al igual que todo el pueblo y al ver que los demás niños me rechazaban decidió ser institutriz de mi hermano y mía sin embargo decía que yo era incorregible y merecía un castigo ella me encerró en el sótano de la casa, mi castigo fue la soledad pase hambre y frio y por si fuera poco mi madre llamaba a los sacerdotes diciendo que estaba poseída, me maltrataron mucho supongo que eso forjo mi carácter.

—Tu propia madre te hizo eso— estaba asombrada como una madre le hace eso a si propia hija.

—eran tiempos distintos, su tu hubieras vivido en esas épocas estarías muerta—dijo sonriendo, por que sonríe al decir eso, acaso me quiere muerta.

—sigue contando por favor.

—Mi hermano Alec a pesar de estar prohibido, me llevaba comida y me visitaba pero mi madre lo descubrió y también lo encerró, el tiempo siguió y entonces mi padre nos acuso de brujería, el día de nuestro juicio Aro, Marcus y Cayo llegaron y asesinaron a toda la aldea para salvarnos a Alec y a mí, ellos nos trajeron al castillo y esperaron a que creciéramos para convertirnos, es por eso que Aro es como un padre para mí.

—¿Por qué llegaron a salvarlos? Es decir crei que. . .

—¿Que eras la primera? No, en aquella época encontrar a un vampiro talentoso era difícil y Aro, Cayo y Marcus salieron a reclutar talentos al no encontrar ninguno decidieron regresar a Volterra al regresar fue cuando nos vieron ellos miraron potencial en nosotros y nos dieron otra oportunidad, Bella los Vulturi no dan segundas oportunidades tenlo siempre en mente, somos las pocas excepciones que han hecho.

—Tú crees que fueron ellos los que mataron a mi pueblo— temía saber la respuesta.

—No, fuimos a Alaska a visitar a unos amigos de Aro cuando regresamos encontramos a un neófito y todo el pueblo muerto.

No puedo describir la paz que sentí al saber que no fueron ellos los asesinos de mi familia y mi pueblo.

—¿Por qué… ?¿Por qué me odiabas? ¿Por qué eres considerada cruel? — quizás eran demasiadas preguntas pero Jane no era tan cruel después de conocerla un poco.

—eres la única que ha logrado desactivar mi poder, por si eso fuera poco Aro y tu tienen una relación muy cercana eso de alguna forma me puso celosa.

—Y que cambio, es decir ahora ya no me miras como la peor escoria del mundo—su risa inundo el cuarto y a pesar de ser una risa un tanto siniestra escucharla reír era como música.

—Tú no me rechazas, eso paso, como humana el rechazo fue mucho creí que al tener poder al menos los vampiros no me rechazarían pero no fue así, puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos y eso me enferma, Aro, Alec y tu son diferentes.

Entonces lo entendí Jane no era malvada porque lo disfrutara, era el dolor y el rechazo lo que orillaron a su actitud pesada.

—¿Qué paso con Alec? Creí que la guardia Vulturi no salía a menos que la situación lo requiriera.

—Y así es, Alec está aquí, siempre ha estado aquí, en los calabozos entrenando junto con otros miembros de la guardia— permanecimos un rato en silencio hasta que nuevamente hablo —Bella tu oso te espera.

Las dos reímos y salimos Jane se fue a buscar a Heidi y yo a comer un sangriento oso.

Después de mi cena fui a buscar a Aro para practicar un poco antes de llegar escuche otra voz con Aro y decidí irme sin embargo algo llamo mi atención, la palabra "vegetariano" y aun que se que estaba mal espiar lo hice.

Lo que escuche fue increíble, era Carlisle el viejo amigo de Aro, y su clan era vegetariano como yo, estaba de visita en volterra con su esposa Esme pero no se quedarían por mucho tiempo. Estaba tan concentrada escuchando su conversación que no me di cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió Aro me miro pero Carlisle estaba de espaldas, me fui antes de que me mirara.

Corrí hasta mi habitación y como todos los días seguí practicando magia y mi don hasta que Aro llego.

—Isabella escuchar conversaciones ajenas no es bueno.

—lo siento Aro iba a buscarte para practicar pero estabas ocupado, Aro me contarías sobre Carlisle por favor—intente influenciar su decisión de contarme además esa sería como una pequeña practica, así que con todo lo esfuerzo tome control sobre su decisión.

—Carlisle es un viejo amigo, vivió una temporada aquí, tiene un autocontrol asombroso incluso es doctor estando en contacto con la sangre a diario, tiene uno de los aquelarres más grandes de vampiros aun que él prefiere el termino familia.

—Su familia es vegetariana como yo ¿cierto?

—Así es, su familia se ha mantenido en abstinencia de la sangre humana.

— y ¿Cómo son? Es decir me contarías más por favor.

—hoy estas curiosa querida Bella, en su familia son siete vampiros, son llamados "Cullen" su familia está integrada por Edward un joven de… tu edad y soltero— capte el tono de su voz e inmediatamente negué con la cabeza—Edward tiene el don de leer la mente, la siguiente en unirse a su familia fue Esme ella es la esposa de Carlisle no posee ningún don la siguiente fue una joven llamada Rosalie quien está casada con Emmett ellos dos no poseen dones por ultimo la pequeña Alice que puede ver el futuro y Jasper su esposo que manipula las emociones de las personas.

—Tio Aro si un día decido irme de volterra tu, ¿Me dejarías ir?

— Por supuesto que si Bella como ya te dije toda la guardia esta aquí porque así lo desean— su mirada se entristeció por unos segundos y después continuo — ¿Qué te gustaría practicar hoy?

—El control en otras personas— dije sin miedo encontrándome con una mirada asombrada como respuesta.

—Bella no dudo que puedas controlar a otras personas pero ve despacio aprende a dominarlo en ti primero.

—Tio Aro no te enojes pero ya lo hice contigo—su mirada de confusión me obligo a seguir contando—cuando te pedí que me contaras sobre Carlisle no estaba segura de que aceptaras y influencie tu decisión lo siento, no debí.

—Bella eso es…— estaba psicológicamente preparada para un regaño el cual nunca llego — magnifico, vamos querida a practicar.

—Bien intentare que hagas cosas físicas ¿está bien? — su mirada fue de aprobación y entonces empecé me concentre en hacer que separara, pero no funcionaba hasta que paso.

—Bella ¿Quieres que me pare? Porque es lo que quiero hacer— asentí intentando no gritar de emoción— vamos a intentarlo otra vez esta vez intenta algo diferente.

Me volví a concentrar con todas mis fuerzas y nada pero no me iba a rendir.

—Soy Aro Vulturi y creo que Cayo es sexy— me miro sorprendido, luego molesto y por último los dos empezamos a reír — increíble simplemente increíble, sabía que tenias potencial ¿Quieres seguir?

—No, me siento mentalmente cansada, gracias por ayudarme tio Aro.

Después de que se despidiera y se marchara me quede sola en mi habitación leyendo hasta que el collar empezó a brillar, ¿Por qué ahora?


	3. ¿Humana?

**Disclaimer**: los personajes al igual que otras cosas son sacadas de Twilight (libro y peliculas) propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 3: ¿Humana?**

El collar empezó a brillar, ¿Por qué ahora? Sentí una gran emoción al pensar que podían ser mis padres nuevamente como aquel primer día.

"_Bella" _

Era mi mama, desde el incidente en el pueblo hace tres años no había escuchado su voz incluso creí que fue solo mi imaginación.

"_Bella cariño cierra los ojos"_

Cerré los ojos y sentí como mi cuerpo caía, después todo se volvió negro pero esta vez estaba sola mis padres no estaban ahí.

"_Bella, cuánto tiempo ¿Cómo estás?" _

Era la voz de mi madre, sonaba feliz y aun que no pudiera verla el solo hecho de escucharla me alegraba.

"_¿Mama? ¿Pasa algo?"_

"Claro que no hija solo queremos saber cómo estás y hablar contigo"

Mi emoción y felicidad crecieron aun mas cuando escuche la voz de mi padre.

"_¿Papa? Estoy bien"_

"_¿Cómo es la vida de una inmortal?"_

"_Normal, tengo mucho tiempo libre y eso a veces es aburrido, ¿Cómo están ustedes?"_

"_Muertos hija"_

Me sentí tonta al preguntar eso pero el tono de respuesta empleado por mi madre era demasiado alegre como para estar molesta u ofendida.

"_Lo siento fue muy tonto preguntar eso"_

"_No te disculpes hija, ¿Extrañas ser humana?"_

"_No, bueno algunas cosas, extraño el sol y convivir con personas pero en realidad me agrada ser un vampiro"_

Era la verdad, ser un vampiro es genial me hace sentir realmente viva irónicamente, pero aun así extraño es calor del sol.

"_¿Por qué no sales al sol?"_

"_Mama soy un vampiro no puedo salir al sol se darían cuenta y eso sería mi muerte"_

"_Hija eres una hechicera"_

"_¿Qué quieres decir mama?"_

"_Es imposible ser nuevamente una humana normal pero hay una forma de adquirir algunas cualidades de humanos"_

"_Ya se ha hecho antes Bella, hace unos años la abuela de tu mama le dio esas cualidades a un vampiro"_

"_¿de verdad? ¿Cómo lo hago? "_

La emoción me empezaba a invadir por completo.

"_Lamento decirte hija que no lo sé, mi abuela es la única que lo ha hecho"_

"_Quizás si encuentras al vampiro el pueda ayudarte hija"_

"_¿Cómo se llama?"_

"_Su nombre es Bree, Bree Tanner es una chica muy joven que no quería ser un vampiro"_

"_Si es lo que quieres búscala, hija tenemos que irnos cuídate mucho"_

"_¿Volverán?"_

Realmente había extrañado a mis padres y me aterraba pensar que quizás no podría escucharlos más.

"_Por supuesto que sí, y si quieres hablar con nosotros solo pídelo"_

Fue lo último que dijo mi madre antes de que toda esta experiencia acabara y abriera los ojos.

Bree Tanner, tengo que encontrarla pero ¿Cómo? El mundo es muy grande y no tengo ni siquiera una idea de cómo sea físicamente, quizás Aro pueda ayudarme.

—Tío Aro puedes venir por favor — Pedí con el tono necesario para que pudiera escucharme donde sea que estuviera.

— ¿Pasa algo querida Bella?

—Acabo de hablar con mis padres— por el gesto que hizo me dio a entender que le siguiera contando y así lo hice, le conté todo lo que mis padres me contaron y su cara de asombro iba creciendo cada vez mas — Tío yo quiero eso, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a encontrar al vampiro que puede ayudarme?

—Si sabes su nombre supongo que podemos intentar.

—Gracias tío, de verdad gracias—le di una sonrisa cargada de agradecimiento y felicidad— es una chica, se llama Bree Tanner solo se eso y que es muy joven.

—Me encargare yo mismo de buscarla, tenemos muchos contactos no solo vampiros también uno que otro humano.

Sabía perfectamente que esos "contactos" humanos eran los que buscaban personas y se encargaban de mandarlos a Volterra para servir como alimento.

—Me retiro querida Bella.

—Gracias tío.

No podía estar más agradecida con Aro era realmente como un tío y ahora gracias a él tengo la oportunidad de encontrar lo que busco espero que no tarde mucho.


	4. Larga espera

**Disclaimer**: los personajes al igual que otras cosas son sacadas de Twilight (libro y peliculas) propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 4: Una larga espera.**

El tiempo pasa realmente lento y más aun si eres un vampiro encerrado en un castillo sin nada más que hacer que practicar. Aro prometió ayudarme con la búsqueda de Bree Tanner pero ya pasaron ¿Cuantos? ¿4 años? Y no hay rastro siquiera de ella, lo último de lo que nos enteramos fue que hace mas de 30 años vivió en Brasil y después de eso desapareció o al menos para nosotros.

En todo este tiempo he mejorado bastante con mi don no solo puedo controlar todo lo referente a mi si no también a otras personas, puedo hacer que compartan sus pensamientos conmigo, que hagan cosas físicas cuando yo lo pido y otras cosas más. Aro dice que es un don increíble pero que debo ser responsable y cuidadosa con él dice que los dones no son para jugar y si los tenemos son para ayudar a otros con ellos, lo sé eso no suena a un cruel Vulturi. Por lo que he escuchado de los vampiros que llegan al castillo los Vulturi son temidos por muchos ya que han matado a otros vampiros sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo. Aro dice que lo hacen por el bien del resto de los vampiros.

Una vez lo cuestione y le pregunte por qué no darle segundas oportunidades y perdonar sus vidas, su respuesta realmente me impresiono.

"_Bella ser un vampiro es haber obtenido una segunda oportunidad de la vida, si hay vampiros rebeldes que no respetan su segunda oportunidad simplemente no merecen una tercera y nosotros nos encargamos de eso"_

Desde entonces no volví a cuestionar el por qué de sus acciones después de todo la segunda oportunidad me la brindo el mismo.

Además de practicar con otras personas y conmigo misma aprendí a controlar los dones de otras personas eso es un poco más difícil y aun lo sigo practicando pero lo más útil según Aro es el haber aprendido a crear un escudo dice que eso ayuda bastante en enfrentamientos con otros vampiros.

Mi relación con el resto de los Vulturi también cambio no drásticamente claro, Marco se ha acercado más a mí incluso me conto de su gran amor ya muerto y como eso le afecto bastante y por el otro lado esta Cayo con él la convivencia se ha vuelto soportable, ya no me ve como un bicho al contrario ahora cree en mi talento y eso lo frustra al parecer no tener un don propio para él es como ser el miembro "inferior" de los vulturi.

Con el resto de la guardia Vulturi la relación es buena, Jane es como una prima considerando que Aro es mi tío y su padre adoptivo gracias a ella aprendí a controlar los elementos, aun me causa gracia como surgió esa idea. Jane y yo estábamos mirando una caricatura popular entre humanos la caricatura trataba de un niño que podía controlar el agua, tierra, fuego y aire y entonces Jane dijo que sería genial que pudiera hacer eso la idea al principio me pareció graciosa pero después pensé que sería entretenido intentar y en efecto gracias a la magia y a mi don pude controlar los elementos.

Estos cuatro años en efecto pasan lento pero aprendí bastante y eso hace que la espera sea soportable, espero que encuentre rápido a Bree.

Actualmente ya no se qué hacer justo en este momento estoy leyendo por decima ves uno de los libros que me trajo Heidi.

—Querida Bella ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro tío Aro.

—Buenas noticias Bella, Demetri encontró a Bree, está en Arizona ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Arizona es un lugar con mucho sol, creo que lo mejor es traerla aquí.

—Como tú quieras querida.

Y así como llego se fue, la noticia me ponía realmente feliz la larga espera al fin término.


	5. La llegada de Bree

**Disclaimer**: los personajes al igual que otras cosas son sacadas de Twilight (libro y peliculas) propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 5: La llegada de Bree**

Hace tres días encontraron a Bree y pedí que fuera por ella, hoy por fin la espera terminaría. Me encuentro sentada en la sala donde los Vulturi hacen sus juicios claro ellos también están presentes al igual que Jane y Alec. Estoy nerviosa.

Escuche los pasos avanzar y unos segundos después la puerta estaba abierta dejando ver a Demetri y Felix atrás de una jovensita de no más de 16 años en su rostro se dibujaba el miedo y la confusión. La hicieron pasar hasta el centro de la sala y se alejaron dejándola expuesta a nosotros.

Aro como siempre fue el primero en actuar, se acerco a ella lentamente y la observo después respiro profundo capturando su esencia y por ultimo toco sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? — la voz de Bree tembló dejando expuesto su temor— ¿Van a matarme?

Sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse mostrando que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Eso depende querida, digamos que alguien de esta sala está muy interesada en algo de ti—Aro volteo a verme y sonrió — Bella querida adelante.

Me pare de la silla en la que estaba sentada y camine a paso lento al centro de la sala mire a Bree y sonreí, realmente no lo podía creer sus ojos eran verdes y su piel no era para nada pálida, su aroma era dulce como la sangre de un humano ocultando casi por completo el aroma a vampiro.

—Hola Bree, soy Bella. Tranquila no te vamos a hacer daño…

— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué me trajeron?

—Como ya dijo Aro tú tienes algo que quiero — su mirada automáticamente se convirtió en terror puro _"Bien Bella la estas asustando" _me gire para ver a Aro que sonreía complacido —Tranquila Bree, veras te contare que quiero. Tu hace años conociste a una mujer, una hechicera para ser exactos, esa mujer era mi bisabuela y te ayudo a… adquirir características humanas, mi bisabuela murió hace años ni siquiera llegue a conocerla pero por lo que me contaron mis padres fue la única que logro hacer eso y dado a que está muerta quiero que tú me digas como lo hizo.

— ¿Qué pasa si no te lo digo?

Su miedo disfrazado de valentía no logro sorprenderme pero logro que tanto Cayo como Jane se molestaran, seguro piensan que es demasiado insolente al negarse a una petición frente a ellos.

—Yo me encargare de ti—Jane se acerco sonriendo de una manera tan aterradora que hizo temblar a Bree — y te aseguro que no te gustara.

—No sé como lo hizo, de verdad no lo recuerdo.

Su voz aun intentaba ocultar el miedo sin embargo decía la verdad, suspire decepcionada pero no me rendiré.

—Aro ¿Podrías por favor?

—Claro querida— Aro se levanto de su silla y camino frente a Bree extendiéndole la mano— Si me permites.

Bree estaba confundida mirando la mano de Aro frente a ella, desconfiada volteo a verme y después a Aro.

—Aro puede leer la mente de las personas con tan solo un tocarte, puede ver todo lo que pensaste o viste aun que no lo recuerdes, toma su mano por favor así los dos podremos ver tus recuerdos.

Bree tomo la mano de Aro y yo me concentre en leer la mente de Aro, Aro empezó a ver toda su vida hasta llegar al punto que nos interesaba, hay estaba mi bisabuela y Bree hablando de lo que supongo era un trato, entonces explico lo que haría, esa era la parte importante para mí y acto seguido lo hizo y Bree bebió lo que parecía ser un té o algo así apenas termino cayó al piso y estuvo inconsciente por algún tiempo, cuando despertó su físico había cambiado convirtiéndola en lo que es ahora.

Aro soltó su mano fascinado por lo que acababa de ver.

— ¿Cuál fue el trato que hiciste?

—Acepte servir a su familia siempre que fuera necesario— su voz ya no temblaba pero estaba llena de tristeza—supongo que por ser su bisnieta ahora debo serviste a ti.

Gire a ver a mi tío y a los miembros de la sala, estaban igual de sorprendidos que yo, ninguno se esperaba esto, sabía que los precios por los hechizos de mi familia eran algo elevados pero no me esperaba una ¿esclava?

— ¿Eras una esclava de mi familia?

—lo soy aun, aun que Rene prefería referirse a mí como una asistente no una esclava.

— ¿Conociste a mi madre?

—Si, al morir tu bisabuela quede a cargo del cuidado de Rene cuando era una niña y cuando se hizo mayor me dejo ir diciendo que si un día me necesitaba me buscaría.

Sonreí, mi madre siempre fue una buena persona que apreciaba la vida de las personas.

—Bien eso es todo por hoy de mi parte.

Gire y mire a Aro dándole a entender que había terminado y era su momento de hablar.

—Bree, lamentablemente no te dejaremos ir aun.

—No planeaba irme, a menos que Bella lo decidiera así.

Me miro y en sus ojos estaba la suplica, sabía que no quería perder su libertad y temía que yo se la quitara.

—Bien ¿Algo que decir? —Aro giro para ver a Cayo y a Marcus los cuales se negaron a hablar — Bien, Jane lleva a Bree a alguna habitación.

Todos salieron de la sala dejándonos a Aro y a mi solos.

—Gracias.

Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de correr a abrazarlo, ahora sabía lo que necesitaba y todo gracias a mi tío.

—No es nada pequeña Bella.

—Aro ¿Por qué me ayudas? — quizás no debí preguntar y solo debí limitarme a agradecer pero la curiosidad a veces es mayor.

—Tú, me recuerdas a alguien— su expresión era una mescla de tristeza y arrepentimiento— cuando te veo recuerdo a mi hermana Didyme, tenía el don de hacer felices a las personas como tú.

No sabía que decir en realidad ni siquiera sabía que Aro tenia o tubo una hermana, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sola Aro se había ido.

Fui hasta mi habitación y ahí me quede por horas hasta que Jane y Bree llegaron.

—Bella, ella quiere hablar contigo— a Jane claramente no le agradaba Bree y Bree mostraba temor hacia Jane.

—Pasen—Jane se marcho después de dejar a Bree— ¿Qué ocurre Bree?

—Quería saber más de ti y tu familia hace años que no se de Rene.

—Rene murió, soy la única de la familia que queda.

—Lo siento, realmente apreciaba a Rene—lo sabía, su sentimiento hacia Rene era de agradecimiento y cariño— Bella ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

—Si te refieres al trato que hiciste con mi bisabuela no te preocupes eres totalmente libre y puedes hacer lo que quieras después de que esto termine, por el momento te agradecería que te quedaras.

—Claro, tú también eres una hechicera ¿verdad?

—Sí, la ultima de mi familia. ¿Tienes algún don?

—Sí, Tu abuela me dio el don de hacer que las personas se sientan tranquilas.

—Mi abuela de dio un don ¿Cómo?

—Ves esto—dijo señalando un aniño de plata en su mano—después de que tu bisabuela murió tu abuela encerró en este anillo el don de la tranquilidad.

No me lo esperaba, sabia encantar objetos pero no sabía que se podía encerrar algún talento en el.

—Eso es increíble, cuéntame de tus cualidades humanas.

—bueno aparte de las físicas como ya puedes ver, mi piel no brilla bajo el sol, me alimento de comida humana aun que también puedo hacerlo de sangre, puedo llorar, puedo dormir aun que solo una hora cada tres días entre otras cosas.

—eso es genial.

—Bella ¿Por qué quieres esto?

—Extraño ser humana en especial el calor del sol y sé que no puedo ser una humana en su totalidad pero me agrada la idea de tener ciertas cualidades.

— ¿Qué harás después?

—No lo sé, Aro quiere que forme parte de la guardia y quizás acepte o quizás me vaya, aun no lo decido.

La verdad si lo tengo decidido quiero irme de Volterra pero no quiero dejar a Aro que ha sido como un tío para mí.

Pasamos horas hablando hasta que bree se fue a su habitación y nuevamente me quede sola pensando en que haría, lo tenía claro adquiriría esas cualidades humanas lo más pronto posible y después hablaría con Aro para irme.


	6. un segundo nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer**: los personajes al igual que otras cosas son sacadas de Twilight (libro y peliculas) propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 6:Un segundo nuevo comienzo**

Había pasado casi una semana desde la llegada de Bree en todo este tiempo me he preparado para realizar el hechizo correctamente y estaba lista pero antes debía hablar con Aro.

—Tío Aro hoy es el día—le dije sonriente y nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

—Estás segura Bella, puedes esperar un poco más.

—No, hoy es el día, tío quedare inconsciente por un tiempo no se cuanto sea y Bree se quedara en mi habitación para cuidarme por si algo sale mal.

—Nada saldrá mal ya lo veras.

Le sonreí y Salí de ahí, me dirigí a mi habitación donde tenía todo listo para empezar. Estaba nerviosa y esperaba que funcionara. Empecé prendiendo fuego a la hornilla que tenia, no necesitaba ningún artefacto para prenderlo ya que podía hacerlo sola. Por los recuerdos de Bree y lo poco que pude investigar sabia que necesitaba y no era nada difícil de conseguir. En un recipiente agregue poco a poco los ingredientes y poco a poco empezó a adquirir un color desagradable entre rojo y café por la sangre y el olor era tan desagradable que tuve que dejar de respirar. Cuando termine Bree me dijo que mientras lo tomaba debía pensar en el por qué quería que funcionara, me dijo que si la razón era poderosa el hechizo funcionaria con más precisión.

Estaba a punto de beberlo cuando empecé a pensar en él porque quería esto, recordé a mis padres y lo felices que eran, me recordé a mi misma siendo feliz y por ultimo recordé a todas esas personas que murieron ese día y lo supe quería esto por ellos. Bebí todo el contenido del recipiente luchando por no escupirlo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí como caía inconsciente.

A pesar de estar inconsciente podía escuchar todo lo que pasaba a mí alrededor, escuche cuando Aro vino a preguntar por mi estado, cuando Jane entro diciendo que cuidaría de mi mientras Bree comía incluso supe cuando Cayo pregunto por mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero empezaba a recobrar conciencia de mí y mi cuerpo, lentamente abrí los ojos y mire a mí alrededor todo seguía igual aun podía ver esos diminutos detalles en todo, podía escuchar perfectamente cada sonido y oler cada aroma, di un brinco de la cama para verme al espejo y ahí estaba yo, no como vampiro estaba como Bella la humana, la de ojos color chocolate y piel clara casi pálida con el color rosado en mis mejillas sonreí complacida con el resultado.

—Te ves genial.

—Gracias Bree.

Le sonreí y Salí corriendo a buscar a Aro y al resto corrí hasta la sala y sin pensarlo dos veces entre, grave error, estaban ocupados atendiendo sus asuntos, al verme las reacciones fueron diferentes, Aro me miraba con cariño y con una sonrisa, Jane me miraba seria pero sabía que se alegraba de que todo saliera bien, Marcus tenía esa sonrisa enigmática de siempre y Cayo me miraba con furia por interrumpir así, entonces me di cuenta que había un vampiro mas mirándome uno que no conocía.

—Vaya los Vulturi relacionándose con ¿humanos? O es que acaso me están dando un regalito antes de matarme.

El vampiro me miraba de una forma enferma acercándose a mí lentamente, Demetri y Felix estaban a punto de detenerlo cuando Aro los paro.

—Te advierto que acercarte a ella es… peligroso.

— ¿Peligroso? Es que acaso los Vulturi se han ablandado y ahora tienen una humana como mascota.

El tono irónico usado por ese vampiro era totalmente desesperante y podía ver como la furia de Jane y Cayo aumentaba al igual que el desagrado de Aro. Decidí actuar y paralice el cuerpo de ese vampiro solo dejando libre la cabeza, se mostro confundido e inmediatamente miro a Aro.

— ¿Qué me han hecho? —Grito con furia— ¿Quién fue?

—La débil humana que esta junto a ti—Cayo hablo antes de que alguien pudiera contestar. Su tono mostraba algo de diversión— resulta que no es tan débil como crees.

— ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Que hizo? —Pregunte mientras me acercaba al resto de la guardia.

—Mato cruelmente a todo un orfanato, descuartizo a decenas de humanos y todo eso por diversión.

Lo mire con furia, como se atrevía a eso. Los vampiros matan por instinto, matan para alimentarse pero este vampiro simplemente mata por diversión.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunte sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

—James y tus amigos se equivocan no mate por diversión, mate por necesidad.

— ¿necesidad?

—Así es, necesidad de divertirme— su sonrisa era burlona claramente quería morir ningún vampiro en su sano juicio hace este tipo de comentarios frente a los Vulturi.

Cayo se levanto dispuesto a matar el mismo a este insolente vampiro pero Aro lo paro.

—Veamos que hace nuestra querida Bella.

Me miro sonriente, por primera vez me estaba dejando decidir el castigo de un vampiro no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundida por un lado no quería matarlo y por el otro estaba esa sonrisa burlona que me retaba a castigarlo de la peor manera posible entonces las palabras de Aro resonaron en mi cabeza "ser vampiro es tener una segunda oportunidad" y entonces recordé a mi pueblo muerto por alguien como él, pensé en todos esos niños y en todas esas personas muertas y lo decidí.

—Una muerte lenta y dolorosa— todos me miraron sorprendidos quizás no creían que fuera capaz de decir eso incluso yo estaba sorprendida —creo que es justo que sufra lo mismo que sus víctimas.

—Vaya decisión, sorprendente sin duda ¿Quieres hacerte cargo Bella?

—No Cayo, no quiero.

—Buena decisión querida Bella me sorprendes, ¿crees que Jane sea adecuada para darle semejante castigo?

—Claro tío Aro, seguro Jane lo disfrutara.

— En ese caso Jane querida sabes que hacer.

El vampiro me miro incrédulo, seguro ya no le parecía tan débil mire a Jane que me miraba divertida y entonces empezó la agonía de aquel vampiro.

Cuando todo acabo todos se fueron dejándome sola con Aro.

—Estas increíble querida Bella.

—Gracias tío.

—Sin duda sabes dar castigos, serás un buen miembro para la guardia.

—Debo decirte tío que no me siento orgullosa de mi decisión no creí ser capaz de mandar asesinar a alguien de esa forma tan cruel y respecto a ser miembro de la guardia aun no lo decido.

—Sabes que respeto tu decisión pero también sabes que apreciaría que aceptaras y no te atormentes querida tu decisión fue la correcta ese vampiro lo merecía.

—Supongo que tienes razón tío, ¿Donde encontraron a ese vampiro?

—En Estado unidos, empezó su serie de asesinatos en el sur del país hasta llegar a Seattle, Carlisle y su familia actuaron antes de que matara a más personas y lo capturaron justo antes de que Demetri y Felix llegaran.

— ¿Los Cullen?

—Así es, Carlisle y su familia siempre han protegido a los humanos de las áreas cercanas a donde habitan.

— ¿Aprecias mucho a Carlisle y su familia?

—No conozco a toda su familia solo a Carlisle y a su esposa Esme y aun que diferimos en muchos aspectos aprecio y respeto a Carlisle.

—Tío, ¿James estaba solo?

—No, dos más lo acompañaban y escaparon.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar con ellos?

—Los Cullen se ofrecieron a brindar su ayuda y en cuando haya señales mandaremos a la guardia por ellos.

— ¿Por qué ellos no forman parte de la guardia Vulturi?

—Mi querido amigo Carlisle vivió aquí por unas cuantas décadas pero como ya dije él y yo diferimos en muchos aspectos él quería una familia y se fue para buscarla claro que antes de irse prometió ayudar en lo posible siempre que fuera necesario y así ha sido por años, su familia es fuerte y saben pelear han sido de gran ayuda en varias ocasiones.

— entonces ¿son como una extensión de la guardia?

—No, aun que si así lo quieres ver se podría decir que sí.

—Tío ¿te molestaría si me fuera?

—Me pondría muy triste pero me pondría más triste verte aquí sabiendo que no eres feliz como ya te dije me recuerdas bastante a mi hermana Didyme, ella también quería irse pero no la deje y ahora está muerta.

La tristeza reflejada en sus ojos era inmensa solo comparada con el arrepentimiento que dejaba ver.

—Quizás no sea el momento adecuado tío pero quiero irme.

—Lo sé querida, siempre lo supe pero tienes que saber que no te dejare ir sola.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — es que acaso alguien de la guardia iría conmigo para ser mi niñero.

— Carlisle vive en Alaska actualmente pero tiene planeado mudarse a Forks para vigilar de cerca a los vampiros rebeldes, me gustaría que también fueras a Forks puedes irte con Bree para no estar sola aun que seguro los Cullen serán de tu agrado.

—acepto, y tío siempre que necesites de mis servicios estaré dispuesta a ayudarte aun que estoy segura que con Jane y toda la guardia no seré necesaria.

Sonreí ante la idea de irme a Forks, no conocía a nadie y seria como empezar de nuevo además podría ayudar en la captura de vampiros malos.

—Entonces está decidido, empezare la búsqueda de una casa y alguien adulto para que se haga pasar por tu tutor responsable.

—Tío los extrañare mucho.

— Y yo a ti pequeña, promete que estarás en contacto siempre.

—Lo prometo.

Lo abrace y Salí corriendo del lugar a contarle a Bree, Bree acepto ir conmigo a Forks claro que le deje claro que contaba con su libertad y cuando quisiera irse podía hacerlo.

Paso al menos una semana para que todo estuviera listo, la casa donde viviríamos, la persona que se haría pasar por nuestro "Padre" y todos los papeles que necesitaríamos.

Ya era hora de decir adiós, todos estaban reunidos en la sala de siempre el primero en hablar fue Aro.

—Llego la hora querida.

—Lo se tío los extrañare mucho— mire a todos y trate de sonreír — antes de irme quiero hacerle un pequeño regalo a Cayo.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos en especial Cayo.

—Se lo mucho que te frustra no tener un don así que toma este anillo tiene encerrado el don de la verdad, mientras lo uses el don es tuyo, si alguien está mintiendo lo sabrás es muy útil en especial con esos vampiros que intentan engañar a Aro con sus pensamientos.

—Gracias Bella, disfruta tu viaje.

—Lamento no poder darte un mejor don pero aun estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo.

—El don que le has dado es perfecto Bella estoy de acuerdo que será muy útil.

—Gracias Aro, los llamo cuando lleguemos, Jane en cuanto encontremos a esos vampiros te prometo que los tendré paralizados hasta que llegues.

—Espero así sea quiero divertirme, buen viaje Bella.

Y así me despedí de todos me dolía dejarlos pero sabía que los volvería a ver.


	7. llegada a Forks

**Disclaimer**: los personajes al igual que otras cosas son sacadas de Twilight (libro y peliculas) propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 7: Llegada a Forks**

Aro fue claro en sus instrucciones, llegaríamos al aeropuerto de Seattle y de ahí nos iríamos a Port Angeles donde nuestro tutor nos estaría esperando para llevarnos a Forks.

El viaje fue largo y aburrido. Aro intento mandarnos en un avión privado pero nos negamos y pedimos viajar junto a humanos quizás esa no fue la mejor idea pero afortunadamente había terminado y estábamos buscando a esa persona que aparentaría ser nuestro padre.

Busque por toda la sala hasta encontrar a un hombre de unos 40 años, me sorprendió el hecho de que fuera humano.

— ¿Ustedes son Bella y Bree?

—Así es, ella es Bree— Bree le tendió la mano en forma de saludo y el hombre pareció dudarlo pero finalmente acepto— y yo soy Bella.

—Vaya las imaginaba mas… pálidas, sin ofender — Bree y yo solo pudimos reír ante el comentario— soy Charlie, salgamos de aquí.

El viaje a Forks tardo menos de una hora, sorprendentemente al llegar al pueblo no nos detuvimos y seguimos hasta llegar al otro extremo del pueblo casi al bosque donde había una casa demasiado grande para solo tres personas. Charlie estaciono la camioneta frente a la casa y bajo para abrirnos la puerta.

—Entremos tenemos que hablar.

Los tres entramos a la casa y tengo que decir que me sorprendió, en mi vida como humana nunca mire una casa tan bonita y al convertirme en vampiro viví en un castillo antiguo.

No tardamos en instalarnos en la sala, una sala amplia con sillones tan blancos como la nieve y muebles de madera.

—Mi nombre es Charlie Swan y ante el resto del pueblo ustedes son mis hijas, ahora son Bella y Bree Swan. Nuestra familia se mudo de Phoenix y si preguntan en que trabaja su papá, solo digan que tengo una agencia de viajes en Seattle ¿Preguntas?

— ¿Sabes lo que somos? —no pude evitar sonreír ante la pregunta y curiosidad de Bree, no podía evitar verla casi como una niña.

—Bree por supuesto que sabe lo que somos fue Aro quien lo busco— Le dije aun sonriendo.

—Creí que los Vulturi no se relacionaban con humanos

—Solo con unos cuantos, se encargan de mandarles humanos para tu sabes invitarlos a comer ¿no es así? —pregunte mirando a Charlie.

—Así es, aun que no conozco en persona al señor Aro y sus hermanos—Charlie no paraba de mirarnos sorprendido, sabía que quería hacer preguntas pero no se atrevía.

—Pregunta lo que quieras— le dije directamente sorprendiéndolo aun mas, estaba a punto de negarse cuando lo amenace — si no preguntas tendré que meterme a tu cabeza para leer tus pensamientos.

—Bella tranquila lo estas asustando—Bree intento calmar al podre Charlie usando su don.

— ¿Por qué ustedes se ven como humanas y no como vampiros?

—Vaya, somos vampiros podríamos matarte ahorita mismo y tu preguntas eso—El comentario de Bree hizo temblar a Charlie.

— ¿Ahora quien asusta al humano? —pregunte con ironía—tranquilo Charlie no te haremos daño de hecho no planeamos beber sangre ya que podemos alimentarnos de comida humana. Y sobre tu pregunta solo puedo decirte que no somos normales.

—Querida querrás decir que no eres normal, yo soy un simple vampiro con una que otra cualidad de humano tu eres una… — _"Basta Bree Charlie no tiene por que saber lo que soy" _—una persona especial para Aro— intento disimular su falta de discreción pero Charlie no se lo creyó.

—Soy la sobrina de Aro, a eso se refiere Bree—lo mire desafiante, esperando que no preguntara mas y así fue, no pregunto mas respecto al tema— ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— ¿Tienen algún don? Tengo entendido que algunos vampiros tienen dones.

—Bree puede llenar de calma una habitación aunque el ambiente este tenso y yo tengo el don del control.

— ¿Control?

—Si es algo extraño—Tenía que cambiar de tema pronto— ¿Charlie Aro hablo contigo sobre dinero?

Acepto que no fue el mejor tema pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa y el tema económico no lo hable con Aro.

—Sí, me pidió que te entregara esto—dijo extendiendo su mano con una tarjeta de crédito en ella— dijo que tienes total acceso a ella y no tenias limites también dijo que tú te encargarías de los gastos de Bree y me pidió que te comprara algo, acompáñame.

Me preguntaba que podía comprarme Charlie a petición de Aro, caminamos a la parte trasera de la casa hasta llegar a la cochera y en cuanto se abrió vi dos autos estacionados dentro, supongo que uno era para mí y otro para Bree ya que la camioneta en la que llegamos era de Charlie.

— ¡Bella mi hermoso mercedes! —Bree corrió hasta el mercedes que había estacionado y me miro feliz— no puedo creer que mandaran a traer mi auto.

—En realidad mandaron por todas tus pertenencias, están en esas cajas listas para que las desempaques—Charlie señalo las cajas del lado derecho de la cochera haciendo que Bree corriera a abrirlas para pegar un grito de felicidad—y ese es tuyo Bella, es un Ferrari negro, Aro lo escogió dijo que quería que tuvieras un pedacito de Italia contigo.

No pude evitar una ligera risa por las razones de Aro al elegir un Ferrari, recordé la vez que Heidi me enseño a conducir fue de las pocas veces que había salido del castillo.

—Tomen en estos sobres están todos sus documentos incluidas sus licencias de manejo—tome los dos sobres y le pase el suyo a Bree que lo abrió con emoción—pueden subir a escoger sus habitaciones, la mía es la ultima del pasillo, iré a comprar víveres para la semana—dudo un momento antes de continuar— ¿ustedes que comen?

—Humanos—dijo Bree con una enorme sonrisa mirando directo a Charlie.

—Bree compórtate, lo que compres está bien Charlie—le dije sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

En cuanto Charlie se fue Bree y yo fuimos a explorar la casa, era enorme, empezamos por la sala aun que ya la habíamos visto después fuimos a la cocina.

—Es perfecta, sabes Bella algo que disfruto hacer es cocinar.

—Entonces disfrutaras mucho esta cocina.

Seguimos mirando la cocina y después pasamos a lo que sería la biblioteca, lo único que había eran libreros vacios, me prometí a mi misma llenarlos en cuanto tuviera tiempo. Subimos al segundo piso para ver las habitaciones y escogerlas. Bree escogió una con vista al patio trasero, era en su totalidad blanca con muebles de madera, había tres puertas, la primera que daba al pasillo, la segunda a un baño privado y la ultima a un closet lo bastante grande para dormir dentro. La mía estaba frente a la de Bree por lo tanto tenia vista al frente de la casa, a comparación de la otra la mía tenía una enorme ventana casi del tamaño de la pared y al igual había tres puertas.

—Iré por mis cosas a la cochera, ¿Bella no trajiste nada?

—Solo un poco de ropa y mis libros supongo que tendré que ir de compras pronto— La idea de ir de comprar no era de mi total agrado aun que debo admitir que lo necesitaba—Bree ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Bree asintió y bajamos juntas a la cochera, solo había cinco cajas así que no tardamos en subirlas. Ya en su habitación mientras ella acomodaba su ropa yo miraba una que otra foto.

— ¿No te molesta dejar tu antigua vida? —temía un poco que Bree dejara su antigua vida para seguirme a Forks.

—En realidad ya me iba a ir de ahí, tenía casi 5 años en ese lugar, Bella Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

—Desde que tu mama me dejo ir he estado sola. Al principio creí que sería genial tener las riendas de mi propia vida pero no fue así, con el tiempo me empecé a sentirme sola y esperaba el día en que tu mama me buscara pero nunca llego y después te conocí a ti aun que al principio creí que me matarían — se detuvo un momento para verme y abrazarme—Gracias, esto es lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido.

—Cuando conozcamos a los Cullen será mejor lo prometo.

—Cuéntame sobre los cullen.

—Pues veras ellos son una familia de vampiros "vegetarianos" solo cazan animales, por lo que Aro me dijo todos son pareja excepto uno que esta solo desde que se unió a la familia.

— ¿Ellos tienen dones?

—Sí, Edward lee mentes así que ten cuidado con lo que piensas por favor, Alice puede ver el futuro y Jasper controla emociones.

—Si Alice puede ver el futuro ¿Sabrá de nosotras?

—No te preocupes Aro me explico cómo funciona su don, Alice solo sabe que hay otros dos vampiros en Forks pero no sabe a que venimos.

—En realidad yo tampoco se a que venimos—la diversión en su voz me hizo sonreír al igual que ella.

—Bueno pues yo vine a ser libre, desde que supe de los Cullen he querido conocerlos además Aro quiere que ayude en la captura de dos vampiros rebeldes pero no quería que viniera sola por eso te pedí que vinieras conmigo si te hubieras negado posiblemente Aro me hubiera mandado con alguien de la guardia.

— ¿Vinimos a pelear? —La cara de Bree por un momento se lleno de pánico, sabía que a Bree no le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con batallas o cosas violentas.

—No, bueno tu no, no te preocupes además los Cullen ayudaran en esto.

— ¿Cuándo los conoceremos?

—En unos días, tengo planeado presentarme en su casa el día que lleguen pero por favor no menciones ni pienses en los Vulturi.

— ¿Por qué?

— No quiero que nos vean como parte de la guardia o algo por el estilo, tampoco les digas que soy hechicera, y si preguntan por nuestro aspecto intenta cambiar de tema lo más rápido que puedas primero hay que ver que sean confiables.

—Vaya son muchas cosas espero recordarlas.

—No te preocupes si cometes una imprudencia con lo que dices entrare a tu mente y así nos comunicaremos, y si empiezas a pensar en cosas que no debes simplemente pondré un escudo sobre ti. Espero que no te moleste que vigile tus pensamientos, será solo por un tiempo.

—Claro que no Bella.

—Aun así prefiero respetar tu privacidad, si empiezas a pensar en cosas personales prometo que parare.

—Gracias Bella.

—De nada, llamare a Aro nos vemos luego.

Deje a Bree sola en su habitación para ir a la mía y llamar a Aro, seguro me llamaría la atención por tardar tanto en comunicarme

—Isabella ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en hablar?

—Sabes tío algunas personas dicen Hola al inicio de una conversación— dije mientras reía ligeramente—Perdona que no hablara antes, nos acabamos de instalar por cierto gracias por el Ferrari.

—De nada Bella es pero que te gustara ¿Cómo esta todo por allá?

—Me encanto tío, todo está bien por cierto ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Charlie era humano?

—Creí que sería más conveniente eso considerando su apariencia, además Charlie se negaba a mandarnos más humanos así que era cuidar de ustedes o la muerte.

— ¿Es de confianza? Es decir ¿No piensa revelar nuestro secreto?

—No, sabe que pondría en peligro a su propia hermana, oh es que no lo sabes Heidi es su hermana, le ofrecimos la inmortalidad a cambio de cuidar de ustedes pero no acepto.

— ¿No pidió nada?

—Solo pidió ver a su hermana más seguido y dejar de mandar humanos.

—Cambiando de tema tío ¿Sabes cuando llegan los Cullen?

—Lo último que supe es que llegan en dos días, la casa ya está totalmente amueblada y lista para habitarse.

—Mañana recorreré el lugar, ¿te molesta si les oculto un poco que los conozco a ustedes?

—Claro que no Bella mientras llames seguido está bien pero ¿Por qué?

—Quiero confiar en ellos antes de decirles lo que soy y de donde vengo, se que confías en Carlisle pero quiero estar segura.

—Muy bien hecho querida Bella sin duda eres muy inteligente.

—Gracias tío, tengo que colgar saluda a todos te llamo pronto.

—Cuídate querida, hasta pronto.

Me alegraba hablar con Aro, pero extrañamente empezaba a tener sueño supongo que era mi hora de sueño.

"_Bree ¿Puedes venir?"_

Bree no tardo en llegar, la invite a sentarse en el sillón cercano a mi cama.

— ¿Cómo funciona eso de dormir?

— ¿Tienes sueño?

—Eso parece.

—No es nada del otro mundo, es como cuando eras humana solo que con una hora es suficiente por tres días o más al igual que comer, podemos comer una vez cada tres días pero para guardar las apariencias frente a los humanos comemos cuando nos ven.

—Entiendo, ¿No engordamos?

—No, nuestro cuerpo no puede cambiar ya.

—El sueño de toda mujer comer y no engordar—las dos reímos ante el comentario que hice—Creo que dormiré un rato.

—Está bien, descansa.

—Gracias.

No tarde prácticamente nada en caer dormida sobre la cama, la sensación era increíble podía sentir como empezaba a relajarme y empezaba a tener uno que otro sueño. No parecía ser solo una hora. Cuando desperté quise quedarme tirada en la cama con los ojos cerrados simulando dormir hasta que amaneciera no importa cuántas horas fueran.


	8. Jacob

**Disclaimer**: los personajes al igual que otras cosas son sacadas de Twilight (libro y peliculas) propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 8: Jacob**

El amanecer había llegado, ya era hora de abrir los ojos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente respirando como si realmente lo necesitara, podía escuchar el respirar tranquilo de Charlie y sonidos en la cocina. Me dirigí al closet para tomar un conjunto de ropa de la poca que tenia para después tomar un largo baño cuando termine me vestí y seque el cabello. Salí del cuarto para bajar a la cocina donde estaba Bree.

—Buenos días Bella.

—Buenos días Bree, cocinar te hace realmente feliz ¿no? — y así era, se podía ver la felicidad de esa chica mientras volteaba lo que parecía ser unos hot cakes.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que disfruto esto, ¿Vas a desayunar?

No tenía ni la mas mínima gana de ingerir alimentos pero al ver su carita casi infantil radiante de emoción y felicidad no pude negarme, Bree era como la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre quise.

—Claro que sí, pero esperemos a Charlie, ¿Te ayudo en algo?

—Está casi todo listo pero si quieres puedes hacer jugo, las naranjas están en ese frutero.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había cocinado o preparado algo? ¿Diez años? Creo que un poco mas de eso. Me gire para preparar el jugo de naranja mientras Bree terminaba de preparar los Hot cakes, cuando terminamos llevamos las cosas a la mesa para esperar a Charlie el cual no tardo en bajar.

—Buenos días chicas—venia aun somnoliento pero todo ese sueño se le quito cuando miro el desayuno en la mesa — ¿ustedes lo hicieron? —Las dos asentimos mirándolo—entonces a comer no hay que dejar que se enfrié.

Desayunamos en silencio, Bree y yo ingerimos muy poco y miramos con sorpresa como Charlie comía casi todo y bastante rápido.

—Les pido una disculpa por mi manera de comer—estaba apenado e intento desviar la mirada—no como comida casera muy seguido.

—Acostúmbrate Charlie, a Bree le encanta cocinar y creo que estará complacida en cocinar para ti ¿No Bree?

—Así es Charlie, pide lo que quieras, comida italiana, peruana, irlandesa, mexicana, tailandesa…

—Tranquila Bree, engordaras a Charlie solo con hablar—Me hacia feliz verla feliz.

—No te preocupes Bree, probare todo lo que cocines—empezaba a creer que Charlie le estaba tomando cariño a Bree—Bueno chicas me tengo que ir, si van a salir hay otro juego de llaves en la entrada.

—Cuídate Charlie.

—Ustedes también.

Bree no tardo en llevar los trastes a la cocina y lavarlos mientras yo ordenaba la sala. En realidad la casa estaba bastante limpia.

—Por favor dime que hay planes para hoy, estoy aburrida.

—Pensaba ir a correr por el bosque y visitar la casa de los Cullen antes de que lleguen ¿Quieres ir? Después podemos ir al pueblo si quieres.

—Claro que quiero ir ¿Iremos caminado al pueblo?

— ¿Por qué no? El pueblo no es muy grande y si queremos conocerlo es mejor caminando que en un carro ¿No crees?

—Está bien vamos.

Salimos de la casa corriendo por el bosque a velocidad vampírica, el lugar era hermoso había verde por todas partes, y la variedad de arboles era increíble, llegamos a un claro y nos detuvimos admirando el lugar.

—Es hermoso, mira Bella cuantas flores.

Bree corrió por el lugar respirando profundo, para terminar tirándose en el pasto y empezar a reír la seguí y me senté a su lado.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que no sé donde está la casa de los Cullen—suponía que debía estar alejada de pueblo al igual que la nuestra pero no sabía en qué dirección.

—Corramos y así encontraremos la casa, además es divertido.

Nos levantamos y empezamos a correr sin saber que corríamos al lado contrario, corrimos y corrimos hasta que sentí algo extraño y me detuve haciendo que Bree se detuviera también.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?

—Atrás de mi Bree—Bree me obedeció y se puso atrás de mi sin entender que sucedía—Se que hay alguien ahí, sal por favor.

Espere unos minutos y nada ocurrió, pero el olor y la presencia seguía ahí, mi mente se debatía entre correr y buscarlo o correr de vuelta a casa. Afortunadamente la criatura, porque estaba segura que no era un humano, decidió salir.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —del espeso bosque salió un joven, alto y moreno bastante musculoso que nos miraba con recelo.

—Mi nombre es Bella y ella es mi hermana Bree— dude un momento antes de continuar, sabía que no era un humano peor tampoco era un vampiro tenía un olor peculiar un poco desagradable— ¿tú eres…?—mi pregunta tenia doble sentido, quería saber su nombre pero más que nada quería saber que era.

—Soy Jacob y ustedes—dijo señalándonos de manera poco cortes—no son bienvenidas aquí, para empezar me pueden explicar ¿Por qué tienen apariencias tan humanas siendo lo que son?

Me acerque un poco y Jacob retrocedió, suspire pesadamente al notar la falta de confianza.

—Somos vampiros como ya lo sabes, pero Bree y yo tenemos cualidades humanas que nos permiten tener esta apariencia ¿Me podrías decir que eres tú?

—Soy un licántropo—dijo con orgullo haciendo que me confundiera, creí que Cayo había exterminado por completo a los hombres lobo— y sanguijuelas como ustedes no son bienvenidas, les advierto que este no es un lugar de caza así que aléjense.

—Tranquilo Jacob como ya te dije tenemos cualidades de humanos entre ellas comer comida humana, no pensamos cazar.

—Aun así seguiremos vigilándolas, les advierto que si matan a un humano mi manada y yo les daremos caza y acabaremos con ustedes—un gesto de frustración se reflejo en su rostro antes de seguir—ya es suficiente con saber que los Cullen regresaran como para preocuparnos por ustedes.

— ¿Los Cullen? ¿Qué sabes de ellos?

—Son sanguijuelas aun que acepto que son un poco respetables al no cazar humanos y alimentarse solo de animales pero aun así siguen siendo asesinos, no damos caza a los Cullen por que firmaron un tratado, ellos no matarían ni pisarían territorio Quileute y nosotros no revelaríamos su secreto.

—Se que no confías en nosotras Jacob pero te aseguro que al igual que tu buscamos la seguridad para los humanos, así que te propongo aplicar el tratado que tienes con los Cullen en nosotras.

— ¿Cuál es su interés en quedarse?

—Supongo que sabes que hace unos días unos vampiros rebeldes mataron cruelmente en Seattle, la familia Cullen atrapo a uno. Lamentablemente los otros dos escaparon, estoy aquí para atraparlos y terminar con esto.

— ¿Y ella? —Bree que se había quedado a unos pasos atrás de mi temblo.

—Como ya te dije, Bree es mi hermana esta aquí conmigo.

—Está bien, Pero tienen prohibido entrar a La Push.

—Acepto, por último te agradecería que nos informaras si ven o cazan a algún vampiro.

Jacob no dijo nada solo se giro y corrió dejándonos atrás, esperaba que su silencio fuera una afirmación.

—Genial no tenemos ni siquiera una semana y ya nos amenazaron.

—Tranquila Bree, ¿Aun quieres buscar la casa?

Bree se encogió de hombros y se giro para correr, corrimos y corrimos hasta prácticamente rodear el pueblo, y la encontramos era una casa grande al igual que la nuestra lo bastante alejada del pueblo. Las dos casas se encontraban en las orillas del pueblo una en cada extremo.

— ¿Entramos?

—No, los Cullen llegaran mañana y se pueden dar cuenta que alguien entro a su casa.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?

—Ubicar la casa, ya podemos irnos ¿Quieres ir al pueblo o prefieres regresar a casa?

—¿Por qué no cruzamos el pueblo hasta llegar a casa?

—Está bien vamos.

Corrimos hasta llegar a la entrada del pueblo donde empezamos a caminar a paso humano, muchas personas nos miraban desde sus casas o sus patios unos hacían comentarios sobre nosotras o nuestra "familia" recién llegada. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al centro del pueblo donde Bree paro al ver el supermercado.

—Bella entremos, quiero comprar pescado para la cena.

—Lo siento Bree no traigo dinero en estos momentos.

—No te preocupes Bella yo saque un poco de dinero antes de salir.

Corrió hasta el supermercado esperándome en la entrada, el supermercado era pequeño a comparación de otros en grandes ciudades, los pasillos eran angostos y en las repisas se podía ver una gran variedad de productos. Llegamos hasta la zona de pescadería y Bree pidió lo que necesitaba. Estábamos a punto de salir cuando una chica se acerco a nosotros.

—Hola soy Jessica, Jessica Stanley ¿Ustedes son las que recién llegaron al pueblo?

—Sí, mi nombre es Bree y ella es Bella mi hermana llegamos apenas hace unos días.

— ¿Entraran al nuevo curso escolar?

—Por supuesto, fue un gusto conocerte Jessica nos vemos— Algo en esa chica no me inspiraba confianza, posiblemente era de esas típicas muchachas que quieren información tuya para divulgarla.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a nuestra casa, Bree corrió a la cocina a lavar el pescado y empezar a prepararlo mientras yo empezaba a preparar una ensalada. Charlie no tardo en llegar estaba complacido con el olor a pescado diciendo que era su comida favorita.

Era demasiado tarde y Charlie ya se había ido a dormir, Bree y yo no teníamos nada que hacer a veces ser un vampiro que no duerme es aburrido. Pensé en llamar a Aro y contarle sobre Jacob pero posiblemente Cayo escucharía y no estaría feliz al saber que aun hay licántropos, decidí no llamar y pasar la noche mirando películas con Bree mañana conoceríamos por fin a los Cullen.

**Gracias a las personas que han comentado, el próximo capítulo será el que esperan.**


	9. Visitando a los Cullen

**Disclaimer**: los personajes al igual que otras cosas son sacadas de Twilight (libro y peliculas) propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 9: Visitando a los Cullen**

El día de hoy tengo un buen presentimiento, después de desayunar Bree y Charlie salieron a Port Angeles, mientras yo corría alrededor del pueblo. Cuando regrese a casa aun no habían llegado así que me puse a leer uno de mis libros.

.

—¡ISabella ya llegaron! —Bree llego corriendo a velocidad vampírica gritando de emoción.

—¿Quiénes llegaron Bree?

—Los Cullen, en el pueblo solo se escuchan rumores de la nueva familia que llego hoy a Forks.

Al fin los Cullen habían llegado, rápidamente me emocione por ir a verlos.

—Tenemos que ir, ¿Bree recuerdas lo que te dije?

— ¿Sobre sus dones? Claro que lo recuerdo, el lector de mentes, la psíquica y el empático ¿no?

—Así es, cuando estemos con ellos evita pensar en los Vulturi y en la Guardia, no pienses en que soy una hechicera y trata de no tomar decisiones directas sobre su familia.

— ¿Por qué no usas tu escudo?

—No estoy segura de que sirva para evitar que Alice mire nuestro futuro y Edward no confiara en nosotras si ve que no puede leer la mente de las dos, estaré vigilando tu mente si llegas a cometer un error te cubriré con mi escudo.

— ¿Y que esperamos?

—No tomar una decisión, así que… vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo—le guiñe un ojo y salimos a la cochera—iremos en el Ferrari si no te molesta, no he tenido la oportunidad de manejarlo.

El camino fue rápido y debo admitir que conducir se ha convertido en algo que puedo llegar a disfrutar, cuando llegamos a la orilla del pueblo encontramos un sendero que lleva a la casa donde se encuentran los Cullen. Sabía que habían escuchado nuestra llegada y no me sorprendería que nos estuvieran esperando, eche una leída rápida a los pensamientos de cada uno para saber a que nos enfrentábamos antes de bajar.

"_Edward no las mire llegar…" _

"_¿Amigos o enemigos hijo?"_

"_Huelen a… ¿Humano? Pero no escucho su corazón"_

Bien, sus pensamientos no son tan agresivos como esperaba, gire para ver a Bree quien en su mente repasaba los diálogos de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

—Bree quédate atrás de mi por favor.

Salimos del auto y caminamos a paso humano hasta ubicarnos frente a la familia.

—Bienvenidos a Forks, Soy Isabella Swan y ella es mi hermana Bree.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y esta es mi familia, mi esposa Esme y mis hijos Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Edward.

—Es un gusto, nos han contado mucho de ustedes.

"_Por que no puedo leer la mente de ella y por que la otra solo piensa en el Sr. Darcy"_

Gire a ver a Bree quien miraba a Edward como si fuera lo más hermoso que existiera en la tierra no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver en su mente que se imaginaba a Edward como el .

— ¿Quién les ha contado de nosotros?

—Ustedes son una familia muy conocida entra los de nuestra especie, vampiros vegetarianos, no es algo que se vea muy seguido, personalmente los admiro.

— ¿Ustedes también son vampiros? ¿Por qué se ven como humanas?

—Jasper hijo tranquilízate, Isabella ¿Por qué no pasan y hablamos dentro?

Gire para ver a Bree pero ella no parecía estar consciente, seguía embobada mirando a Edward. Sus pensamientos aun estaban recorriendo los diálogos y escenas de la película pero ahora ella y Edward protagonizaban esta.

—Por supuesto—todos entramos al interior de la casa donde nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala—Tienen una casa muy bonita.

—Gracias, yo misma la decore.

Esme tiene un toque maternal que inspira confianza de inmediato, el resto de la familia nos miraban desconfiados excepto Carlisle que tenia curiosidad de saber quiénes somos.

—Bien Isabella puedes empezar cuando gustes.

—Bella por favor, Nos mudamos a Forks hace poco, Bree y yo somos como hermanas de hecho Bree conoce a mi familia desde antes que yo naciera, creo que es mejor que ella cuente su historia aun que no estoy segura de que quiera hacerlo—me gire para mirar a Bree la cual me miro fugazmente para volver a su mundo —la mía sinceramente no es interesante, fui hija única y crecí en un pueblito con mis padres un día mi madre me pidió que saliera por algunas cosas y cuando regrese todo el pueblo había sido asesinado por un grupo de vampiros, ese dia me convirtieron, tengo diez años como vampiro y nunca he probado la sangre humana.

— ¿Tienes algún don? —_"quizás uno que evite que lea su mente_" — ¿Por qué no dejas que ella hable?

Mire un momento a Edward, de todos los integrantes de la familia Edward era el que menos confiaba en nosotras.

—sí, ambas tenemos un don, Bree ¿Quieres decir algo?— mire un segundo a Bree la cual no dudo al negar rápidamente — pero al parecer no quiere hablar, su historia es algo difícil para ella.

—Oh querida no te agobies puedes contarnos cuando quieras y si decides no hacerlo estará bien—Esme se acerco a Bree para darle apoyo.

—Gracias—"_Esto es incomodo necesito aire" _—Bella ¿Te molesta si salgo un momento?

—Solo no te alejes Bree.

Se fue sin articular palabra, aun podía escuchar sus pensamientos los cuales empezaban a ser más personales. La tristeza empezaba a invadirla y decidí cubrirla con mi escudo. Me arrepentí al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Edward.

— ¿Cómo…?—_"¿sabrá que puedo leer mentes?" _— ¿Cuál es tu don? —los hermanos de Edward lo miraban extrañados por su pregunta.

—El control— lo dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo esperando que no me preguntara más, aun que sabía que eso no quedaría así— ¿Ustedes tienen dones?

— Edward lee la mente, Alice ve el futuro y Jasper puede manipular los sentimientos—Todos miraban sorprendidos a Carlisle, preguntándose mentalmente por que había revelado sus dones a una desconocida—Me contarías mas de tu don por favor.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, controlo cosas—gire a la mesita para hacer flotar un libro que estaba sobre ella—En realidad no es nada sorprendente.

"_Está mintiendo Edward lo puedo sentir" _

— ¿Por qué no puedo leer tu mente? ¿Por qué los pensamientos de Bree desaparecieron repentinamente?

— ¿Por qué no puedo ver su futuro?

— ¿Por qué tienen apariencia humana?

Las preguntas empezaban a surgir y no sabía que contestar, creí estar preparada para esto pero ahora ya no lo sé, los únicos que no preguntaban eran Rosalie y Emmett.

—Tengo una especie de escudo o algo así y puedo extenderlo a otras personas, no sé por qué no puedes ver nuestro futuro quizás sea por el escudo y nuestra apariencia es un misterio para muchos.

"_Está diciendo la verdad Edward, pero oculta cosas posiblemente importantes"_

— ¿Tu apariencia humana ha sido así desde tu transformación? —era la primera vez que Rosalie me dirigía la palabra, en su mente pensaba en como seria ser humana nuevamente y había rastros de envidia por mi apariencia.

—No, cuando fui transformada era un vampiro normal.

— ¿Cómo paso?

—Secretos de mi familia, mi familia humana—Todos me miraron con recelo y desconfianza—Se los diré cuando este segura de poder confiar en ustedes no es un tema del que hable a la primera, espero lo entiendan.

—Espero entiendas que nosotros tampoco confiamos en ti, tus emociones no mienten pero sé que ocultas algo.

—Entiendo, pero espero que nos den la oportunidad de convivir con ustedes— _"Tengo hambre… ¿Qué preparare hoy? Quizás Bella acepte a comprar una pizza…" _

Si antes Edward me miraba extraño ahora definitivamente me miraba como si fuera azul con tres cabezas y veinte ojos, nunca debí quitar el escudo de la mente de Bree.

— ¿Por qué tu hermana piensa en comida humana? —Todos giraron a ver a Edward y después a mí esperando una respuesta.

—Nuestra condición nos permite comer comida humana o sangre, nosotras preferimos la humana—todos me miraron sorprendidos formulando preguntas en su mente, tenía que actuar rápido antes de que las hicieran—Creo que es mejor que nos marchemos Bree es un poco celosa y obsesiva con la cocina…

—Te escuche Bella no me hagas contarles tus obsesiones.

Rodé los ojos al ver las imágenes en las que pensaba Bree, claramente para Edward, en una estaba leyendo, en otras corría de un lado a otro acomodando y reacomodando muebles.

"_OH sí, es adicta al orden y a los libros… "_

— ¿Te gusta lee o tu hermana está exagerando sus pensamientos?

—Me gusta leer, aun que solo traje siete libros conmigo, quizás un día de estos tenga que ir de comp…

—¡COMPRAS! No se diga mas mañana mismo nos vamos de compras—Alice ahora se miraba radiante de felicidad y daba saltitos emocionada mientras discretamente su familia negaba con la cabeza.

"_Pobre chica lo que le espera en un día de compras con Alice"_

"_Al parecer Alice ya tiene nueva muñeca…"_

Empezaba a dudar que fuera una buena idea ir de compras con Alice, iba a negarme cuando llego corriendo Bree.

— ¿Dijiste compras? ¿Puedo ir? —los ojos de Bree brillaban con emoción y no puede negarme acepte un día de compras.

"_OH Gracias, podre comprar algunos libros de cocina, ingredientes que no se encuentran en el mercadito de Forks, algunos utensilios de cocina y electrodomésticos…"_

—No se diga mas mañana será día de compras ya verán cómo nos divertimos.

—Bien, creo que es hora de retirarnos, mañana pasamos a medio día si te parece bien Alice.

Alice asintió, nos despedimos de la familia Cullen y nos dirigimos al auto, leí por última vez sus pensamientos.

Los pensamientos de la familia eran variados, por un lado Jasper se imaginaba todas las posibles teorías del porque Bree y yo tenemos apariencia humana, Alice se imaginaba mentalmente todo un cambo de look para mi, Rosalie se imaginaba a ella misma con un tono de piel menos pálido para después pensar en la construcción del motor de mi Ferrari, Emmett pensaba en pelear con osos, Carlisle y Esme pensaban en su nuevo comienzo en Forks y en que sería entretenido tener visitas seguido en su casa, por ultimo Edward, sus pensamientos eran un caos pensaba en todo y en nada para terminar pensando en una pieza de piano.

Pasamos a comprar unas cajas de pizza para después dirigirnos a nuestra casa y prepararme psicológicamente para mañana.


	10. Compras

**Disclaimer**: los personajes al igual que otras cosas son sacadas de Twilight (libro y peliculas) propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

**Capitulo 10: Compras**

Estaba psicológicamente preparada para ir de compras, cuando era humana apenas y compraba lo necesario y después de ser convertida no tuve la necesidad de salir de compras ya que Heidi iba de compras por mí. Nunca me llego a agradar ir de tienda en tienda buscando ropa "a la moda" ya que siempre he preferido la ropa cómoda.

— ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy Bella?

—El mío es sobrevivir al día de compras.

—Que graciosa, tengo planeado comprar libros de cocina, algunos electrodomésticos y utensilios de cocina, además creo que mis ahorros me permitirán darme el lujo de comprar unos cuantos pares de zapatos nuevos.

—Bree por el dinero no te preocupes yo pagare todo—hasta donde se Bree no tiene problemas económicos sin embargo tampoco nadaba en dinero.

— ¿Aro no se molestara? —miedo, todos le temen a los Vulturi, eso a veces puede ser molesto para alguien que los considera su familia.

—Claro que no Bree, para ellos el dinero no es importante.

No tardamos en llegar a la casa de los Cullen. Alice nos estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa para recibirnos, apenas bajamos del auto Alice corrió emocionada gritando que era hora de irnos.

—Al fin llegan, no tengo toda la eternidad para esperarlas—dijo mientras nos guiñaba el ojo—espero que no les moleste que Edward venga con nosotras.

—Por supuesto que no, Edward es… simpático_—"Sr. Darcy, Edward Darcy mmm Fitzwilliam Cullen"_

No puede evitar reír ante los pensamientos de Bree, estoy segura que Edward también los encontraba graciosos ya que desde el interior de la casa se escucho una ligera risa.

Me empecé a cuestionar el porqué Edward iría con nosotras, supongo que esperaba leer los pensamientos de Bree en búsqueda de información sobre nosotras.

— ¿Te molesta que Edward valla contigo y Bree conmigo? —creo que solo pregunto por cortesía porque Bree prácticamente estaba ya en el Porsche de Alice.

—No hay problema—me gire para ver a Edward— ¿en tu auto o en el mío?

Edward se encogió de hombros para luego mirar mi auto y sonreír.

— ¿Me permitirías conducir?

—No hay problema—Le dije entregándole las llaves _"eso no es justo a mi no me deja ni siquiera tocarlo" _

Ignore el pensamiento de Bree y me subí al auto seguida de Edward. Edward manejaba a una velocidad impresionante, claro no tanto como nuestra velocidad vampírica.

— ¿Te gusta la velocidad? —le pregunte aun que sabia la respuesta.

—Sí, es increíble la velocidad de tu auto, quizás me compre uno después—sentí que me perdía por unos instantes en su sonrisa hasta que volvió a hablar —no te vez como alguien amante de los autos veloces.

—En realidad es mi primer auto, solo lo he manejado una vez—me miro entre divertido y sorprendido—yo hubiera escogido un auto menos ostentoso y más tranquilo.

— ¿Y porque escogiste este?

—No lo escogí yo, es un regalo de mi tío—sonreí al recordar a Aro y me recordé que debía hablarle pronto.

— ¿Tienes familiares aparte de Bree?

—No, toda mi familia murió el día que me convirtieron, Bree es mayor que yo por muchísimos años, ella conoció a mi familia incluso antes que yo naciera. Viví con las personas que me convirtieron por diez años, el vampiro que me convirtió se convirtió en mi tío y después encontré a Bree y nos mudamos juntas a Forks.

— ¿Y qué paso con tu tío?

—Hablo casi todos los días por teléfono con él y es posible que un día venga de visita.

Afortunadamente habíamos llegado al centro comercial y no pudimos seguir hablando. Alice y Bree no tardaron en llegar con nosotros.

— ¿Por dónde comenzamos? —Bree y Alice estaban emocionadas, Edward miraba con diversión los pensamientos de Bree y yo, bueno yo solo quería terminar pronto.

—Yo necesito algo de ropa, supongo que Alice puede escogerla por mi_—"No sabes en que te has metido Isabella"_ mire a Edward sorprendida y luego a Alice que me miraba emocionada e inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo que dije—aun que Bree también puede encargarse de eso, quisiera ir a la librería y necesito pintura para remodelar un poco la casa…

Alice soltó un gritito de emoción y empezó a dar saltitos mientras Edward me miraba con preocupación.

—Por favor Bella déjame organizar tu guardarropa y remodelar tu casa, a Esme y a mí nos encanta la remodelación además Esme no ha tenido un proyecto de remodelación en mucho tiempo aparte de nuestra casa.

—Yo… —Gire a ver a Bree para pedirle ayuda.

—Por supuesto Alice pero déjame ayudarte, además tenemos que avisarle a Charlie sobre la remodelación.

—Bien, entonces las compras para la remodelación las dejaremos para otro día, el plan para hoy es ir a la librería, la zapatería, tiendas de ropa y por último el supermercado. Bree lo siento pero los electrodomésticos y utensilios de cocina tendrán que esperar.¡Vamos ya!

Alice nos guio hasta la librería, apenas entre me emocione y corrí a los pasillos para empezar a buscar.

— ¿Qué tipo de libros buscas Bella? —Gire y mire a Edward sosteniendo un libro de anatomía humana.

—Tengo pensado comprar algunos clásicos, algunas novelas actuales, no se cualquier libro que me interese.

—Así que eres una amante de la lectura, quizás te interese ver la biblioteca de Carlisle.

Después de casi una hora salimos de la librería con aproximadamente cincuenta libros, la vendedora se sorprendió por nuestra compra y no dejaba de pensar en el bono que recibiría a fin de mes por esta gran venta. Nuestra siguiente parada fue la zapatería, Alice y Bree se volvían locas buscando zapatos, después de darle a la zapatería la compra del mes nos retiramos.

—Vamos a buscar ropa bonita para Bella.

—Alice tengo algo de hambre ¿Te molesta si vas con Bree? Ella sabe lo que me gusta—Alice me miro decepcionada y después miro a Edward.

—Está bien pero que Edward te acompañe, y no acepto un no por respuesta.

—Bree encárgate de que Alice no exagere con mi ropa, si lo hace te castigare a ti y sabes que mis castigos son muy buenos—Bree me miro con un ligero toque de miedo para después asentir con la cabeza—Lo siento Bree no quería asustarte, es la costumbre.

—Bien, Bella nos vemos en la entrada del centro comercial a las seis.

Bree y Alice se fueron juntas mientras Edward y yo nos fuimos a un restaurante italiano, nos sentamos en un área al iré libre para que Edward no sufriera por el aroma de la comida. Enseguida llego una camarera a atendernos o mejor dicho a atender a Edward mientras me ignoraba a mí.

— ¿Qué desean ordenar? — pregunto mirando a Edward.

—Yo quiero un plato de ravioles con queso y una coca cola por favor.

—y a ti ¿Qué te doy? —_"pide lo que quieras"_

—Estoy bien por el momento.

La camarera me dirigió una mirada fría y se fue, cuando regreso prácticamente tiro el plato a la mesa y se fue.

—Creo que le gustaste a la camarera Edward.

—Como tú a todos los hombres del local… si supieras lo que piensan

—Lo sé—Edward me miro confuso—es decir, no es difícil imaginar sus pensamientos.

Comí en silencio mientras Edward solo me miraba, en su mente se formulaba miles de preguntas.

— ¿Qué piensas Edward? Yo no puedo leer la mente—me reí ante la pequeña mentira que dije.

—Yo tampoco puedo leer la tuya—me miro decepcionado— ¿me contestarías algunas preguntas?

—te contestare lo que me parezca adecuado si contestas algunas preguntas mías

—bien ¿Cómo consiguieron su apariencia?

—estoy sorprendida de lo directo que eres, pues veras Bree la obtuvo primero gracias a una integrante de mi familia, cuando yo me convertí en vampiro no tenía ni idea que podía pasar esto hasta que escuche el caso de Bree, la busque y me explico sobre el tema. Para conseguirlo se necesita un deseo fuerte y unas cuantas cosas más pero eso es un secreto de mi familia. Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo formaron una familia tan grande?

—Carlisle fue el primero, estuvo solo por muchos años y vivió mucho incluso vivió con los Vulturi por un tiempo después de eso Carlisle me convirtió a mí y después a Esme, Esme y Carlisle se hicieron pareja, un día Carlisle encontró a Rosalie y la convirtió para que fuera mi pareja pero ella y yo simplemente no congeniamos y por ultimo convirtió a Emmett , después de mucho tiempo Alice y Jasper se unieron a nuestra familia y así hemos estado por años ¿Cómo conociste a Bree?

—Como ya dije Bree conocía a mi familia, el precio por su apariencia fue la esclavitud y así permaneció por años hasta que mi mama le dio su libertad, cuando yo crecí Bree ya no estaba con nosotros y diez años después de que me convirtiera escuche del caso de Bree y pedí a un amigo de mi tío que la buscara y así la conocí después de un tiempo obtuve mi nueva apariencia y así la conocí…puedes preguntar si quieres, aun no formulo una buena pregunta.

—tu poder ¿Qué mas haces con él? No creo que solo sirva para levitar cosas—me sorprendió que se diera cuenta tan rápido, no pude evitarlo use toda mi concentración en hacer que se diera una ligera cachetada él solo. Me miro sorprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo— ¿Tú lo hiciste?

—sí, puedo hacer muchas cosas gracias a mi poder incluido controlar las acciones físicas de las personas, aun que no he practicado mucho hacer eso y me causa mucho cansancio mental—me miro sorprendido y en su mente pude ver que pensaba preguntarme qué tipo de cosas hacia—no me gusta hablar de mi poder, mi tío dice que es peligroso hablar de esto con las personas equivocadas.

—Tu tío tiene razón, hay vampiros que se dedican a reclutar a otros vampiros con talentosos poderes como el tuyo, un ejemplo podrían ser los Vulturi ¿sabes de ellos?

—Sí, pero no creo que los Vulturi sean malos ¿Tu lo crees?

—No, no lo sé, Carlisle dice que Aro uno de los líderes es muy generoso pero cuando se trata de proteger las leyes son muy rudos.

—sí, he escuchado eso. ¿Quieres preguntar algo más?

— ¿Por qué amenazaste a Bree y dijiste que era costumbre?

—Pues estuve rodeada de personas que amenazaban muy seguido.

—¿Pertenecías a la mafia?

Lo mire perpleja por unos segundos antes de empezar a reírme.

—Algo así—no podía parar de reír—Edward ya casi son las seis deberíamos ir a buscar a Alice y a Bree.

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos para buscar a Alice y a Bree. Alice y Bree ya estaban esperándonos afuera, se miraban realmente felices y satisfechas con las compras.

—Al fin llegan, Bree y yo ya llevamos las bolsas al auto, Bella te encantara tu ropa nueva aun que Bree no me dejo comprarte algunos vestidos creo que tu amenaza funciono.

—por cierto hermanita ¿De qué hablaste con Edward?

—Bella me conto como se conocieron ustedes.

—¡OH! ¿Te conto que mando a secuestrarme? —Bree empezó a reírse como loca mientras Alice Edward y yo la mirábamos sorprendidos.

— ¿Secuestraste a Bree? —Alice aun me miraba sorprendida mientras Edward empezaba a reírse con Bree.

—Cuando te pregunte si pertenecías a la mafia no creí que fuera cierto Bella.

— ¿Perteneces a la mafia? ¿Por qué soy la única que no sabe nada?

—ahora que lo dices Bree nunca me has contado tu versión de la historia. ¿Por qué no la cuentas? —Bree me miro dudosa y yo asentí para darle a entender que no había problema por Edward y Alice.

—Pues yo vivía tranquilamente en Arizona, tenía casi dos años viviendo ahí, un día escuche que cerca habían encontrado un cuerpo sin vida y sin una gota de sangre obviamente por mi mente paso la posibilidad de que fuera un vampiro, pasaron los días y empezaba a sentirme observada un día simplemente apareció un vampiro y me dijo que tenía que ir con él, obviamente me negué pero me llevo contra mi voluntad.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? No ibas a aceptar ir si te lo pedían amablemente y sabes que **EL** no es muy paciente.

—Si me hubieran dicho que Isabella la hija de Renne me buscaba hubiera ido además cuando llegamos lo primero que hicieron es meterme a un cuarto con casi una docena de vampiros, y los vampiros más tenebrosos que había visto en toda mi vida.

—Lo siento Bree no quería asustarte.

—No te preocupes Bella, no me morí.

—Tan inocente que te ves Bella, quien diría que secuestra a niñas— Alice, Edward y Bree reían sin parar, yo bufe molesta.

—Alice deja de molestar a Bella o podría mandar a matarnos—Bree me miro asustada y en cuanto me miro empezamos a reír.

—Bella no has matado a nadie ¿verdad?

—No, más de lo que ya estaban—me miraron confundidos y tuve que aclarar—vampiros, ¿Nos vamos?

—Edward espero que no te moleste irte conmigo, Bree y Bella se irán juntas a su casa aun que espero que mañana nos visiten de nuevo.

—Claro que si Alice, mañana iremos apenas amanezca ¿Verdad Bella?

—Lo siento Bree tengo cosas que hacer mañana temprano pero después te alcanzo.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces.

—Hasta mañana.

Nos despedimos de Edward y Alice para irnos a nuestra casa, el camino estuvo lleno de risas mientras Bree me contaba feliz como paso el resto del día con Alice. Cuando llegamos a casa me sorprendí bastante con la cantidad de bolsas que teníamos.

—Creo que exageraron con las compras Bree.

—Pero fue divertido. ¿Qué harás mañana Bella?

—Saldré a dar un recorrido por los alrededores y llamare a Aro.

—entonces ¿nos vemos en la casa de los Cullen?

—si, iré a acomodar mis hermosos libros.

—Está bien. Las bolsas con tu ropa las dejare en tu cuarto si no te molesta.

Asentí y me fui a la biblioteca para acomodar los pocos libros que compre.

.

**Sus bonitos reviews me motivan a escribir a pesar de no tener tanto tiempo.**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**


End file.
